rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The Story of the 49th Section
Intro 49th Section or "The Blues" they were called. Story starts back "in the good ol´days" in M 39. Agents back than were one of a kind, not the nowadays bunch of rascals and pseudos. Hardy, focused and foresighted and - last but not least- equipped with that quantum of endurance that separates the sheep from the goat- metaphorically spoken of course. "The Blues" started around 220 to 230. Many thought that nickname was because of Amasec. Far from it. Well, maybe one or the other, but not all of them and not excessive. At least not all of them. Anyway, the section´s primary task was encrypted. While they were logistically an Ordo [encrypted' ] unit all sections were rather in the ''encrypted business. But more of that later. excerpt from "Notes: Interrogator Scholar Dalwan Pesk, Ordo ['' ''encrypted ]'' " Section/ Commanding Officers *Medicae Interrogator Santor Brent :: Brent was a very tall and lean man. Ascetic aura. Friendly but to-the-point he was the one " for the big picture". He adopted a habit of briefing any and all of his agents personally to make sure they know their strategic mission goals perfectly well. He never interfered with his agent controllers on tactic level because his task -and his alone - was the strategy. :: He did not stand aloof from the hack & slay low-level-business in his beginnings and was known to have led about 50 missions from the front. :: Brent was the strategian. * Medicae Interrogator Selma Perrini :: Perrini usually wore a churgeons dress and gown, her face always half covered with a face mask. She was short, stocky with dark curly hair and big dark eyes. Very polite and softspoken she was an extremely competent medicae and did a lot of research work in the biochemical agents laboratory. She was later transferred to ''encrypted. :: Perrini was the surgeon major. : : Tactical Command *Throne Agent Dellko :: Dellko was Tactical Agent Controller (TAC) of Section 49 from 228 to encrypted. Being an old man by then he was always good humoured and while being a little bit hunched he still towered with his 2 meters above most of his agents, supplying them with all the gear they needed, filling them in with cover stories while chain smoking and giving them hints, solace and - of course - Amasec. " ´Gainst the pain in my back " he used to say between 2 glasses. :: He usually came up with a cover story of some sort and strongly encouraged his agents to go into detail with their own background stories and evaluations. He wanted them to start thinking by their own. :: He always wore black military fatigues and didn´t give a damn on uniform regulations. Every morning and every evening you saw him carefully disassembling, cleaning and reassambling his beloved "Nomad" pistol and everyone in Division knew that 1. they made only 10 Nomads a year down in Gunmetal City and 2. Dellko got his Nomad from HER personally. :: As a standing order Dellko was not allowed to go on field missions. :: Dellko was responsible for ordnance, supplies and field tactics. He made the second level briefing/ debriefing and was reporting up the echelon. Cover- ups *Coblast Ltd. : Nearly all of us were one time or another "Coblasters". : Back in 950 M38 Field Agent Finola "Finn" deBruuk* came up with the idea of capturing a mercantile service institution for in promptu activities. : Finn - quick as always she was- syphoned considerable funds of the Coblast accounts and reinvested the means of payment in buying out about 51% of the Cartell bosses. Some of them - the smarter ones - accepted their fate and got away with their tin. Most of them ended up as victims of arranged accidents of all sorts - but that´s another story. : Through the years this Sibellan mercantile company gained a somewhat dubious reputation and decent but not inconsiderable power. Specialising in tech salvage and "manpower services" it offered a base of operation for many a missions. Most agents found it very comforting that the in/famous "Coblast Assay Cognomen" [ encrypted metal punch ID markers] included an enforcer code tag ie. licence to open up with all they had. *Finola "Finn" de Bruuk, Praefect Interrogator, was CEO of Coblast Ltd. for more than 60 years, building up a reputation of some sorts in this branch, always making up the balance and never attracting attention. In this time nearly a thousand missions jumped off with Coblast background. There might have been a leak though because in 14 M39 Xenos mercenaries boarded her ship "Spirit of the Emperor" wiping out all of the crew. Saved Pict recorder fragments showed her and her small security detachement making a last stand on the bridge. Finally, when ammo ran dry they opened all the ships air locks unisono and The Emperor Smiled. : excerpt from "Notes: Interrogator Scholar Dalwan Pesk, Ordo [ encrypted ] * temporarily shut down in 2 001 230 M39 for security reasons : '' '' : Disclaimers *100th Elysian Drop Rgt. This formation does not exist. Therefore it could never have worked for the Inquisition. *The Lazarus Project: Misguided elements with renegade minds and loose tongues keep talking about an organisation with that name. This is nonsense. Ultimate and complete nonsense. Inquisitorial personal is hereby authorized to eleminate everyone and anyone who is heard of talking about this non- existing unit for blasphemy as per regulation 02/8988rt /40 I ) *Tantalus Incident: the Inquisition never ran an operation with that name. : Cell members * "The other right" Octus KbA * Esquire "Fumey" Kane * Brother "Flamboyant" Solomon Modest de SoérSourire Personal Files /Entries *Kane, Mordecai aka "Freezer" ::: Rank: Aspirant Agent 2nd class ::: Parental Unit: 49th Section 2 001 228 M39 - 2 178 228 M39 ::: Unit: transferred to classified 2 179 228 M39 ::: Duties: Medical Officer /Regulations 2 ,5 *Rewards: Wound Badge VIII Class (Tanatalus Incident, Northern Zeon District, Scyntilla ) 2 151 228 M39 *Mentions: one in 2 154 228 M39 *Markings: 0 *Notes: "Freezer"(be advised that Kane tends to hug all sorts of cover in combat situations and shows a disturbing tendency of staying down). Cultivated. Mannered. Very proud of his Total Recall Ability ( be advised that the agent sometimes murmurs "total recall, total recall" for minutes) *500 XP plus 1 XP *WP + 4 *de SoerSourire, Solomon Modest aka "Undertaker" ::: Rank: Aspirant Agent 2nd class ::: Parental Unit: 49th Section 2 001 228 M39 - 2 178 228 M39 ::: Unit: transferred to classified 2 179 228 M39 ::: Duties: none *Rewards: Wound Badge VI Class (Tanatalus Incident, Northern Zeon District, Scyntilla ) 2 157 228 M39 *Rewards: Croix d´Inquisition IX Class for neutralizing (burning) 8 enemies of the Imperium *Mentions: one in 3 165 228 M39 *Markings: Agent is marked for Insubordination on 2 157 228 M39 ;discipline measures/execution as per standard procedures are pending *Notes: "Pyromaniac" & "Undertaker" (be advised that the Agent shows an unhealthy interest in fire, flamer weapons and burning things or beings in general; for security reasons he is not allowed to carry flamer weapons or equivalents in the armory, the barracks, ships, aircraft or near inquisitorial fuel stations; (be also advised that the Agent likes to kill (set on fire) persons and than carry around and hide/bury this dead individuals at an unusual high rate). Pious. Zealous. Unwavering. *Note of Interest: the real name of the agent is definitly unclear. various versions exist at the same time and therefore 2 adepts from logistic branch are working on the problem. *Recommendations: Pistol Training; Shovel Training *500 XP *Pistol Training (SP) Roll of Honour *198 M39 - 228 M39 Aspirant Agent Octus: in the wake of the rescue of Quatermayne, Lillith agent Octus got shot up badly. he carried on by receiving heavy drugs but had to deal with various undesirable side effects. he brought along the fierce and determined attitude of a veteran stormtrooper - minus the armour and gear that is- throwing any and all cautions to the wind when advancing. in his short time as 49 section member he was their backstop, soaking up dozens of bullets and still pressing on. he presumably died on 2 154 228 M39 by accident falling down an elevator shaft in Zeon district, Tanatalus Combinat. 49 section incinerated his remains. *Characteristics: stormtrooper; backstop; doomed to abseil Temporarily Attached Members *Field Agent Gerek, Eche Daria : Elysian female drop trooper and sniper. Very attractive. Lots of admirers in division, even [ encrypted '']. Hard shell, hard core when on missions. Hard shell, hard core when off missions, too. Usually went in alone by infiltration and teamed up later. Regulary attracted attention in bars etc. and was therefore not ideal suited for incognito missions. : Eche Gerek survived the Tantalus Incident unharmed. : She visited the wounded Agents with her whole outfit once, projected a red lasersight-dot on their foreheads once again ( as a fare-well salute) and then moved on. : It was not until [''encrypted] that their paths crossed again - but that´s another story to tell.... : Episodes Season One, Chapter One: The Story Begins or 99 ways to die/The Tantalus Incident : The attached report covers the period from 2 151 228 M39 to 2 161 228 M39. * Rank: 1 Field Agent, 3 Aspirant Agents * Section Attitude and Conflict Behaviour ::: FA Gerek: military background; shoot first ask then; hard- minded; ::: AA Kane: Arbites background; ask first shoot then; moderate; ::: AA Octus (KIA) : Assassin background; shoot first don´t ask; hard- minded; ::: AA SoérSourire: ecclesiarchic background; ask first burn then; pending : * Agonies of Tantalus: a mysterious death calls for investigation. a newly founded Inquisitorial cell of acolytes ventures forth to find and analyze traces of heresy. * 2 151 228 M39, Zeon district: after some prowling 49 section headed to habblock 7-17, started a gunfight and eliminated 2 hostile subjects (tangos) while freeing subject Quatermayne, Lillith. * Tactical situation: unrestricted movement possible * Intelligence: no interrogation sofar, no prisoners taken '' * Bodycount: 3/3 Tangos down permanently * Achievement '''A Story To Tell ': first fight, first blood * Achievement C´mon, It´s Only A Scratch ''': first light wounds for 49 ( Kane, Octus) * Achievement '''It´s Not Only A Scratch, You Pansy : first heavy wound for 49 (Octus, WIA) * Achievement First Succesfull Rescue Action: Subject Quatermayne, Lillith; date of death: 2 152.228 M39, location: Scintilla, Zeon district, unmarked habblock, time: 1200 and 1300 local; Kane * 2 152 228 M39, Zeon district: section made contact with Gerek, Eche (temporarily attached as S4 member) and moved to a save house; buried Subject Quatermayne, Lillith there; section reconnoitered a guarded building after some intelligence work and started a gunfight; retrieved information from former confidential informant Quatermayne, Allan and went to ground in safe house * Tactical situation: '''''evaluation is requested, 5 Administratum local forces down permanently, * Intelligence: no interrogation sofar, no prisoners taken', '''cover up Coblast identity might be blown ''' * Bodycount: 2 /5 Tangos down permanently * Achievement First Hostage Died: due to recurrent abuse by hostile interrogation team Subject Quatermayne, Lillith passed away * Achievement Gravediggers ': section successfully performed various gravedigging and corpse hiding to cover their tracks (SoérSourire) * Achievement Alone In The Dark ': 'section still has a lot of loose ends to deal with * 2 153 228 M39, Zeon district: section did some intelligence work and uncovered the 2nd known informant Edvard Zed who had gone to ground in the church.evading administratum patrols throughout the day by lying low they sent out a two man team by night to track down the roaming abominations who were spotted a night ago. during an hostile encounter while heading southwest agents SoérSourire and Kane managed to eliminate 2 beings and sucessfully saving evidence ( heretek implant ) * Tactical situation: ''evaluation is requested * Intelligence: no interrogation sofar, no prisoners taken, cover up Coblast identity might be blown, a plot partly unveiled * Bodycount: 2 /7 Tangos down permanently * Achievement '''When I am Down, Down to the Ground - Arthovin: Octus definitely fell in love with it * Achievement I Took a Course in Hallelujah: '''during days of darkness the light of the Emperor was brought to the souls of the weak ( conversions by SoérSourire) * Achievement '''Thy Light Shalleth Shine Brightly: restoring the ecclesiarchic structure by putting faith and confidence back in preacher Fayrbairn was far form being a mission goal but it definitely altered the battered districts dire situation and the Emperor remembered His lot. * Achievement The Streets of Zeon : first fearful encounter experienced by section members * Achievement Back On the Road Again: section rechecked evidence and drew much needed conclusions * 2 154 228 M39, Zeon district: section members Kane and SoérSourire shadowed 2 abominations and got tracked down by cyber mastiffs. they parted and both managed to escape. Local administratum brought in reinforcements with some 3 tracks and 2 trucks spotted including servitors and staff. being reunited again section again laid low in the daytime and decided to check the alm´s house in the night. informant edvard zed being edgy and a potential security breach was brought to the church for later extracion. a further encounter with 2 abominations was resolved quickly. section breached the alm´s house and scouted ahead. * Tactical situation: A Tactical Evaluation of the Tantalus Incident in 228 M 39, uploaded by Aspirant Agent'' Irene'' encrypted as part of her Field Agent examination in 2 590 004 M40 : ''Taking into account that section was by then outnumbered at least 8:1 and definitely outgunned it must also be noted that '''the escape route was unclear '(only FA Gerek had driving skills, the railstation was locked down ). ''Communications to I-HQ were down permanently. Local authorities were to be considered hostile. Excessive use of the team sniper and ambush tactics produced a lot of downed enemies but on the other hand increased the risk of being tracked down. Physical squad status was by then 1 heavy wounded, 3 good. Mental squad status was by then 1 traumatized, 1 partially disordered, 2 good. They sticked to the hit-and-run- tactic they were forced to adopt when freeing subject Quatermayne, Lillith and didn´t switch to another strategy. So on the went and the outcome was [ account locked]. '' * Intelligence: ''no interrogation sofar, no prisoners taken, cover up Coblast identity might be blown, a plot partly unveiled * Bodycount: 2 /9 Tangos down permanently, 1 Administratum KbA ( Killed by Accident) * Achievement '''Who Let the Dogs Out: '''Cyber Mastiffs were brought in by Adminstratum Forces * Achievement '''Its a Small Leap for Mankind, It´s a big Leap for Me: SoérSourire, jumping out of houses * Achievement Pointman: someone is always far ahead, first in and maybe first out - Octus * 2 155 228 M39, Zeon district: section split up in the alm´s house and lost aspirant agent [ encrypted] KbA ; during the body recovery a fight broke out and section managed to kill 5 tangos. house had a few trouble spots by then. contamination by biological substances could not be exluded and was taken into account. * Intelligence: no interrogation sofar, no prisoners taken, cover up Coblast identity might be blown, a plot partly unveiled * Bodycount: 5 /14 Tangos down permanently, 1 Administratum KbA ( Killed by Accident) *Achievement From Chipping Come Chips: Octus down permanently *Achievement Something is Rotten in Zeon: section encountered numerous rotten and heretic creations *Achievement Groping in the Dark: still in the deep dark that surrounded them they used the flames to enlighten the circumstances, to bringeth forth the hidden secrets *Achievement Lucky Me (Pheew ): '''even if he´s in the sights, he comes out unharmed - Kane *Achievement '''I Watch Their Backs, I´m Keepin´ Tracks : '''someone has to keep a cool head when under fire, doing the overwatch business instead of blasting away - Kane *2 156 228 M39, Zeon district: close after midnight section secured 1st floor, finding written evidence, dataslates and a bunch of keys. they detected a chemical lab used for production of Black Spiral and unknown other substances. on 2nd floor they explored the medicae wards and then opened the steel door. combat instantly began. *Intelligence: ''is it flameproof? '' *Bodycount: 1 /15 Tangos down permanently, 1 Administratum KbA ( Killed by Accident), 1 subject taken to the Emperors Grace (by SoérSourire) *Achievement '''The Ring of Fire : '''SoérSourire burning himself through the building *Achievement '''Drugz : '''someone has all the stuff you needin` to get through this adventure ( Kane) *Achievement '''I Got a Feeling, It´s Got Me Rockin and Reeling: woman´s intuition for somethin going on (Gerek) *2 157 228 M39, Zeon district: section eliminated 2 hostiles and 1 servoskull. demolition security protocols were activated by unknown elements and forced the agents to retreat at once. the extraction to the southern zeon district zone was covered by inquisitorial troops fighting the local administratum troops to a standstill. rear elements left the zone at 0050 standard planetary time. Sgt. Snejder (medic) soon afterwards detected traces of unknown infections on Kane. * Asseveratiae: # 1: body of subject Quatermayne, Allan - found dead in monorail # 2: implant, cord of waving glassy tendrils - found in subject Quatermayne, Allan [ device classified heretek ] # 3: rough sketch of a building south of railway station - hidden in hab 7-17 # 4: pict recorder which captured the process of interrogation of subject Quatermayne, Lillith- hidden in hab 7-17 # 5: wooden box with crude Inquisition symbol - hidden in logistic office building # 6: dataslate with missing administratum officers - found in wooden box # 7: 20 administratum dog tags of the missing men - found in wooden box # 8: 150 Thrones - found in wooden box # 1: 1 heretek implant recovered from abomination # 1: another heretek implant and liquids/fluids from 2 abominations corpses were taken # 1. 2 gholem creatures were pict-recorded # 1. 2 foliants and various dataslates with data recovered # 1. surgical experiments pict-recorded * Epilogue : The Tantalus Incident covered the period from 2 151 228 M39 untill 2 157 228 M39, where a team of 3 Apirant Agents and one infiltrated Field Agent went in to uncover a heretek plot of some interest for the Ordo. It ended up in a vicious gunfight with more than a dozen killed enemies. The cell was exfiltrated but lost one team member and managed to bring back some evidence. The surviving 2 Aspirant Agents were kept in service. : Season One, Chapter Two: Resurrection : 2 179 228 M39 - 2 238 228 M39, Syntilla, Inquisitorial District: R & R; Cell is on Halbsold : 2 239 228 M39: mission briefing : 2 239 228 M39: Cell plans to infiltrate the Administratum by joining an anti - drugz operation; Cell is on full sold; : 2 239 228 M39: Achievement "Bring Me Your Wounded, Bring Me Your Wounded" - SireSoussi trying to get some : 2 246 228 M39: transfer to "Bells of Jericho" completed; status of infiltration unknown : 4 255 228 M39: cell member SoérSourire and his 2 fellow brothers in name are urgently requested to report back for identity clarification; pending; cross checking of personal data is positively approved by the recruiting office; : : Category:49th Section